A game of I've never gone too far
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: The gang decides to play I've never, see what hilarious, and fatal drunken mis-haps follow. WARNING: dark AND silly humor, potential character death
1. It all starts off innocently

Eri: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF AND MY YAMI!!!  
  
Dark: And the plot  
  
Eri: I'm sure it's been done before.... Now read and laugh your ass off!!  
  
A game of "I've never" gone too far  
  
"Man I'm SO bored!" whined Dark rolling onto her back on the floor looking up at the ceiling. The teen yami had been whining about her state of broadness for a while.  
  
"We know" said Eri crisply "We knew after the first time you said it, and the second, and even the 20th" she added on keeping her crisp tone chiding her yami.  
  
Dark blew a raspberry at her currently calm, collective, and mature light. Ra knew how long THAT would last! Yugi sighed and shook his head tossing a helpless look at his own Yami who shrugged "Well if you're so bored Dark why don't you do something?"  
  
"I would" she said sitting up her hair all over the place "But none of you want to and unlike my light I'm not a hermit!" she sounded all to cheery as she said this "So do you have any ideas?"  
  
Eri lowered what ever Shakespearean play she was reading to cast her other half an annoyed glance then went back to it. Malik sighed as he looked Eri over. As I have previously mentioned she was currently calm, collective, and mature, but he missed they hyper loud Eri. Or even better yet the dangerous Eri. He knew how he could get her to go dangerous but it was not a healthy or wise idea. "Well..." began Malik slowly "How about Truth or dare?"  
  
A collective groan came from the group "That game has been played to death!" burst out Anzu. Dark was eyeing her as if she had suddenly found something to do and was wondering if Anzu would fit in a garbage can.  
  
"How about I've never?" suggested Honda propping his elbow up on the table. He got an odd look from most of the group, the exceptions being Eri, who seemed captivated by her book, play, what ever. Dark, was the second who knew what Honda spoke of and her eyes lit up. "It's a drinking game, you say something you've never done. Who ever else in the group who HAS done it has to drink"  
  
Dark rushed off to get the booze. Seto gave him an odd look "And you want to play this why?" he asked coldly. Marik (Yami Malik) Seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
Honda leaned over so his mouth was next to Seto's ear "So you can get some dirt on Yami and maybe get Eri smashed" Honda got the reaction he thought he would as Seto blushed darkly and glanced over at Eri. "She has been awfully reserved lately hasn't she?" asked Honda trying to make Seto decide to play. When he didn't respond he smirked and moved onto Yami. "You aren't afraid to play are ya Yami?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Me?! Afraid?!" said Yami blushing just a little "Of course not!" he stood tall trying to look indignant. "I'll play and I'll win!" he boomed. Honda smirked, perfect.  
  
Ryou and Eri were the only two he was worried about, Eri was a light weight as Honda had discovered first hand at the New-Years party. Although in her defense she didn't realize it was booze till after her first few glasses. As for Ryou... Ryou the pure... How could Honda talk him into it? No girls in the room he'd like to see drunk, and no one he'd want dirt on... Then the light bulb went off which caused Dark to give him an odd look. Ryou may not want to play, but his yami could make him. He and Bakura exchanged the same look and knew. Dark leaned over her mouth next to Honda's which sent chills down his spine "If you try and force her into playing Honda, you'll find your self more then drunk" she then walked over passing out the, RUM?! Oh that wasn't encouraging.  
  
Taking a deep breath he walked over to Eri "Eri?" he asked, she looked up at him her eyes seeming a bit greenish which was odd. He knew they varied colors, but he had only seen them varying shades of brown never almost green. "Were playing 'I've never' you in?"  
  
Eri took her bookmark out and set it at her page, leaned back pondering a moment. "Only if you promise to keep me from getting too drunk and don't let me drive home if you fail to do that" she said setting her book down on the coffee table beside her.  
  
Honda felt a wave of relief, he didn't have to talk her into it "Promise" The two walked over to the table where the others were waiting "So who first?"  
  
Dark jumped at the chance "ME!!!" she was almost bouncing in her seat. Eri gave her yami an exasperated look and sighed. "I've never...." She paused to think "Thought yami was even mildly cute"  
  
"Mildly?" asked Anzu with a sigh as she downed her glass "Ohhh bubbly!" she giggled. "I go now!" she straightened her self and thought "I've never..." she thought longer "Been to the shadow realm"  
  
"But you have!" said Dark fiercely "I sent you my self!" she growled. As you may of guessed she never liked Anzu much.  
  
"Oh, right... I've never.... Killed any one!" she chirped. Not to any one's surprise all the yamis there drank. Much to every ones surprise though Eri and Seto both took quick sips. "You've killed?!" asked Anzu in aw gawking at Eri and Seto who were conveniently sitting beside each other.  
  
Seto answered first "It was in self defense. The guy was trying to mug me and I had a gun... I took a shot and it hit him in just the right place...." He had kept his voice icy till the last bit. It always is traumatizing to remember your first kill.  
  
All eyes on Eri now "I'm a freaking fighter, is it so surprising? I have people trying to kill me regularly, I had to go all the way to defend my self once. Dark gave her a look "I go out of my way NOT to kill them Dark!" she snapped "I have the scars to prove it!"  
  
Yami, knowing this may get violent, quickly went next "I've never called Jou a dog" he smirked as Seto yet again drank. As did Dark, Eri, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Honda.  
  
Ryou went now, he paused a moment "I've never.... Had sex" every one but Honda and Anzu drank. All eyes were on Seto. He had actually been laid?!  
  
Blushing furiously the young CEO addressed the un-spoke question "It was at the New-Years party....." Every one's eyes went wide. Eri gave him a curious look "Mai was depressed about Jou breaking up with her and one thing led to another and we were both smashed...." Every one's jaw was on the floor.  
  
"You and Mai?!" asked Jou in shock "She never did that with me!!!" he whined then ducked under the glass chucked at his head by Eri.  
  
'Looks like Eri's getting back to her normal self...' thought Malik with a grin. He had missed the violent, psychotic, hyper Eri. Why? We're not sure.  
  
Eri went next now just a little tipsy. "I've never...." she paused in thought "Drank some ones blood? No, I was vampire for a while... Hmmmmm what haven't I done?" She leaned back in her chair almost tipping it over. "Whoa!" Seto reached out and grabbed the chair before she could crash. "I've never fallen out of my chair!" she said triumphantly lifting her glass in the air spilling some of the contents to the floor.  
  
Jou's face went blank "Never fallen out of a chair?" he downed his entire glass. Every one else drank, including Eri. Even though it had been her who said she had never fallen out of a chair... Odd...  
  
Jou's turn now, with a bitter grin he looked right at Seto and said "I've never slept with Mai" Ignoring the death glare from Seto he watched with satisfaction as he drank his glass now empty.  
  
Seto, who was still un phased by the alcohol poured him self a fresh glass and said calmly "I've never been forced to wear a dog costume" To no ones surprise Jou drank, but why did Bakura drink? He only gave an irritated growl as every one gave him a questioning look.  
  
Eri, much to Bakura's demise, supplied an answer. "I remember that!" she stood up knocking her chair over "I blackmailed you into it!" she stumbled a bit and Seto again was to the rescue as he got to his feet and caught her "It was Halloween!" she didn't seem to realize she wasn't on her feet and was only off the floor because of Seto "He wanted to go to the party but" she paused to hiccup "Needed a costume! All there was, was a dog and a... A... Mongoose? No... Hmmm...." she thought a moment "I can't remember what the other costume was... Anyway! He wanted to wear that one, but" she giggled at this point "But I blackmailed him into being a puppy!!" Bakura was currently willing Eri to drop dead mentally.  
  
Now Yugi went. Innocent little Yugi, even if he had been laid, why this wasn't touched on earlier we don't know. "I've never been locked out side nude" Again all the yamis drank. Honda gave Dark an almost flirtatious look, she merely scowled at him.  
  
Honda flashed dark what he considered a dashing smile, she considered worthy of death "I've never been kissed" he said sadly. Every one drank, with the expectation of him. Eri, feeling sympathy for him, staggered over and gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes went wide and he stared at the drunken girl in front of him in aw.  
  
"I've never had Eri do that to me" said Yami. Honda, still in shock drank, as did Seto. No one was surprised by this as when drunk Eri was prone to kiss people. Including Honda apparently. Dark was staring at her light in shock and disgust. She had kissed Honda?! That little traitor!  
  
Malik went now. He paused to ponder what to say, "I've never.... Called shotgun over 2 hours before a road trip!" he grinned triumphantly watching Jou, Honda, Marik, and Dark all drank. Malik gave Dark an odd look.  
  
"It was get shot gun or sit with the not-so-pleasant-smelling babies" she said crisply. Eri made a face as if to say she remembered that car ride all too well. It had been a 3 hour long ride listing to nothing but Pop and rap. She had been debating to kill her self at points of it. Eri loathed both types of music, actually, she didn't even consider Rap a type of music. But that could be a story on its own.  
  
Marik went this time "I've never....." he paused to think. "Worn a ballet costume" all of the girls, all three of them drank, along with Yami. Marik seemed almost giddy as he leaned over and looked at yami "And why have you worn a ballet costume?" he asked  
  
Yami glared at him and replayed through gritted teeth "It was a dare from Mai" he continued to glare at Marik until he went on "I didn't chicken out because I was down to my boxers"  
  
"Yami the ballerina" said Seto with a smirk "Suites you" he ducked under a Styrofoam cup thrown by Yami still smirking. "Tell me did the recital go well?" he ducked under Yugi this time as Yami chucked him at the young CEO.  
  
Yugi went hurtling through the air only to crash into Mai's chest as she walked in the room. They were both sent toppling backwards onto a conveniently placed bed. Yugi's hand slipped unbuttoning Mai's shirt. They both stared at each other wide eyed, Mai then flung Yugi off her and into Yami. They were both sent crashing to the ground painfully.  
  
Eri, Dark, and Anzu all held up 10 point signs. Seto had fallen off his chair laughing and Honda had picked up the camera and was filming this. Jou was gawking at Mai who was hastily doing up her shirt while Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik were plotting on a way to nail Yami and get him smashed later on.  
  
After getting her shirt done up Mai walked in the room and promptly slapped Jou and Yugi. "PERVS!" She fumed turning on her heel storming off. Dark, Anzu, and Eri held up their signs up again Eri holding hers upside down. Dark elbowed her and she turned it right side up.  
  
"Well..." said Ryou "That was, random" And hilarious, but not wanting to be hurled through the air by Yami he kept that part to him self. "So who's turn is it now?" he asked glancing around.  
  
"It's a new round" said Dark grinning evilly "And I get to go" every one looked at her fearfully as she began "I've never...."  
  
  
  
Eri: All for this chapter! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! Review if you want to see the next hilarious bit! And if this gets popular enough I may write the New- Years party! ^_~ If you want to be in the fic put a description of your self and you may make an appearance, and Otogi comes in the next chapter.  
  
Dark: You're smashed before the end of chapter one... AND YOU KISSED HONDA!!!  
  
Eri: Out of pity!  
  
Justin: *pauses* I wasn't in this one *Dances around happily*  
  
Eri: Now press that little button that says "Go" and leave a review! 


	2. Setup for diaster

"I've never worn the millennium bra!" Malik, Bakura, and, oddly enough, Ryou, drank. "Ryou, when did you wear that silly thing?" she asked, suprised. The millennium bra had been an evil joke played on Marik by Bakura Eri and Malik.  
  
"New Years party" he said miserably. Eri pat him on the back, seeming a bit more sober then in the last chapter. "Now," a slightly evil grin crossed the presumably innocent lights face "I've never....." he ran his finger around the rim of the glass while Mai sat down and was poured a glass to join the game. "Done the spanky spanky dance on the counter of MacDonalds" Bakura lowered his head in shame and took a sip of his drink, as did Jou oddly enough. Every one looked at him, the look was enough.  
  
"It's too long of a story" he said, shaking his head.  
  
"We have time" said Eri propping herself up on her elbows looking at Jou with great big innocent eyes. And, at the same time, because she was wearing a low cut shirt, flashing the room. Jou TRIED not to look, semi- successfully.  
  
"Well, Honda and I were out drinking, and we stopped in at MacDonalds.... And...." he looked down at the table very hard as if there was something of great interest on that surface. "One thing led to another and I was on the counter doing the spanky spanky dance"  
  
"That's how he and Mai started going out" Said Honda cheerfully. Mai looked thoughtful a moment then nodded. "It was kinda sad actually...." Mai nodded.  
  
"Riiight...." said Seto shaking his head "My turn.... I've never.... Licked a stop sign in the middle of winter and had my tongue frozen to it!" Jou once again lowered his head in shame and drank, as did Honda, and Malik, he pointed to Eri who, once again, smiled innocently. "Same day as the spanky spanky dance doggie?" Jou growled, until Eri decided to jump up on the table and do the spanky spanky dance. Every one stared blankly until Eri lowered her head in shame and climbed off the tabel with her head lowered.  
  
"I've never done that!" came a voice from the doorway. Every one turned to look, it was Aeris (DMG) and Arun (DM) Aeris happily bounced into a spare chair, grabbing a glass, Arun sat down beside her, his arm draped protectively over her shoulder. Eri beamed and drank deeply, and Dark took a small sip. "Ohh, Dark, tell tell!" she bounced in her seat.  
  
"New Years party" she said and every one let out of a collective "ohhh!". Amazing what you remember you did when you were drunk some times. The fact that it had all been filmed helps I suppose.  
  
"I've never gotten a woody from having Aeris sit on me" said Yami, Arun drank, as did Honda, he tried to hide it from Arun but found a staff connecting with the back of his head. "In his defense she does move around a lot and Honda gets so little action...." Honda glared even though it was all true.  
  
"I've never been that desperate" said Yugi, Honda sighed and drank, Eri pat him on the shoulder. He smiled a bit at her, she was always so nice to him. Unlike Dark who had tried to shove him in a garbage can more then once....  
  
"I've never gotten embraced by the word woody" Bakura looked at his light who drank, and of course, Honda did too. He began to hiccup as well. And cry. Actually, wailed is a better word for it. He then got up from his seat and ran out of the room, Jou went after him. "Well. That was...."  
  
"Mean!" said Anzu, getting up from the table so abruptly that she knocked her chair over. "If you'll excuse me I have other places to be and with better people" she stormed out of the room and Dark gave her the one finger salute as she left.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom" declared Dark, getting up and leaving the room. Within the next minute the room cleared out, leaving Eri alone. She finished her pretty much fresh glass of rum and decided to go for a walk. After reaching the drive way, stumbling a bit, she changed her mind from a walk to a drive. She dished the keys out of her pocket and slid into the passenger side of her car and started the engine....  
  
  
  
Eri: Ok, I'm changing the gener of this puppy, and no worries, I plan to keep the silly humor, but I'll also have darker humor and a bit of drama. Honda is about to get into a LOT of trouble! *evil giggle* now press the little button and review! 


End file.
